Episode 4804
Cold Open Cookie Monster thumbs through a fairytale book, which sets his mind on cookies and he devours the book. (First: Episode 4615) Scene #1 Nina, Abby and Elmo are reading the story of Rapunzel. They especially love reading where the prince calls out for her to lower her hair. As they flip back to re-read that part, they then discover Rapunzel's hair is suddenly gone and the prince is stuck at the base of her tower. Elmo and Abby dub themselves "the Fairy Tale Helpers" and poof off to Fairy Tale Land to see what the issue is. Nina sees that the two are now pictured in her book and wishes them luck. Scene #2 Abby and Elmo appear at the tower's base, where the prince explains Rapunzel won't let down her hair when asked. The Fairy Tale Helpers offer to see what the problem is and poof to the top, while the prince looks for another method of getting to her room. Scene #3 Elmo and Abby find themselves surrounded by Rapunzel's long hair, unable to find her. She signals from behind a mound, where she's stuck. They help her out, when she admits she got stuck while tumbling. She tells them she's always wanted to be a gymnast, but her long hair keeps her from doing so. Abby recommends a haircut and poofs in Fairy Tale Land's preeminent hairstylist. Rapunzel is hesitant at first, since her hair is the only one to climb up and down the tower. The stylist has a solution... Scene #4 Meanwhile, down below, the prince prepares to reach the top of the tower using a cannon, when a ladder of hair is lowered to him. He climbs and up and finds Rapunzel in her new, shorter hairdo. He's very pleased to see her situation work out and they all sing about being what they want to be. The prince admits he'd like to become a gymnast as well, making a positive change in both their stories. Scene #5 Abby poofs herself and Elmo back to Sesame Street, where Nina is pleased to see their efforts paid off. All in a day's work for the Fairy Tale Helpers. Kindness Cam Elmo replays a kind scene from the street story (the prince complimenting Rapunzel's haircut), then shows footage of real-life kids in a similar situation. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads the gang in a song to introduce the letter of the day - F. (First: Episode 4701) Cartoon "F is for Fairytale": Fanny Jones sings about her and Fearless Fred's encounter with a firey dragon. (The lyrics when Fanny sang that she came along is cut in this version.) (First: Episode 4615) Muppets Cookie Monster's Foodie Truck A young girl orders some porridge, inspired by reading Goldilocks and the Three Bears. Gonger informs Cookie Monster that porridge is simply oatmeal, but Cookie phones Baby Bear to make sure. He then discovers they're all out of oatmeal mix, so they drive to the oat factory for more. Gonger whips a bowl and saves a spoonful for Cookie. Muppets Count von Count and friends sing and stomp to find the number of the day - 10. (First: Episode 4518) Animation Ten knights prevent a dragon from storming the castle. Elmo's World: Fairy Tales Scene #6 Cookie Monster now has a copy of Cinderella, which he thinks he won't eat, until he sees the pumpkin coach on the cover.Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide Category:Sesame Street Episodes Category:Fairy Tales